honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacharia Peyton "Patriarch" Jenkins
"Marshall, I have to leave Honor Company with my men. I can't let any more of them die in this war. I'm sorry and I hope that you understand. We wish to leave in peace. - Jenkins. (2657) Jenkins is a large part of Honor Company and even though he isn't the Marshall of the Ehron Army, he is like their leader and he considers every soldier to be his responsiblity. He is a strong, vigilant soldier who knows his way around the battlefield. Early Life As a young boy, Jenkins was always hearing about the activities of Honor Company, from the creation of the Samson and the Liberation War. When he turned 18, he knew that he had to join the Ehron Elite. Only a year after he joined, ANVIL rebelled and he was deployed on the front lines. ANVIL (2287) When the counter-attack begun, he was deployed into the heart of the fight with practically no cover and a squad of only three other men. Joker saw his mistake in launching them there, but the area was too hot to pick up anyone. Stuck in a fight for his life, he faught for six days, only recieving small amounts of water from his suit's hydration system. After the battle was over, his armor was dented and his helmet's visor was cracked, but he was picked up and taken into the medical bay of the Samson. Joker took a lot of interest in him after this and although he was offered upgraded armor, he kept the Series 1 variant because it was lucky. The Destroyer War II (2300's) During this time, he was a lieutenant in the Ehron Army and Joker's most trusted officer. He faught in most of the major battles in the war and took back several outposts. At the end of the war, he was promoted to Brigadier General and put in charge of the Ehron Elite, only being beaten in rank by Joker himself. The Cronik Decimation and Defection (2600's) During this war, most of Jenkins' men were killed early on and needed support from heavy Accu rifles. This was the first time that the Ehron Elite were pushed back so much and the soldiers were falling in the millions. Jenkins made the touch decision as Brigadier that it would be best to break away from the war and keep as many of his men alive as possible. He and Joker talked it over and although some of the Ehron would stay with the Marshall, Jenkins left with the majority of the military. He even took the Barons and all classes of ships below that in agreement with Joker and Azrok. Jenkins aided Honor Company in the final fight by sending them all the support that he could give through troops, ammunition, and accu-rifle strikes. Fun Facts *Jenkins would have betrayed Honor Company before, but since he was such a loyal soldier, it was decided that he would leave on good terms. *His relationship with Joker is strong and the two are good friends.